Tompkins Square Park Alternate Universe
The Tompkins Square Park Alternate Universe was the first known Alternate universe, and remains the only publicly known AU. Its appearance in July 2007 shocked the world, and for some time the government refused to acknowledge its existence. The rift into this AU closed without explanation in September 2007, and the area has remained closed off. It now houses the globally-famous Tompkins Square Park Research Center, which is the premiere site for research on AUs and the quantum physics surrounding them. Major Events 2007 *'Late July' - rumors of a rift, including YouTube videos which purported to depict a destroyed Manhattan, began circulating. They're widely dismissed as hoaxes. *'August 2 '- The NYPD cordoned off the area. *'August 4' - The National Guard was called in to create a security zone. Authorities refused to comment on either the actions or the videos, refused to comment specifically on the videos, saying "I haven't seen them, I don't know what they are. That's all I can say at this time." *'August 12 '- An anonymous soldier posted pictures online that purported to be from an alternate reality, accessible through Tompkins Park. *'August 22' - An outbreak of violence in Tompkins Square Park left dozens dead. Rumors reported that one mutant was taken into custody and another, recognizable as Zoe McMillan, escaped. *'August 23' - The government acknowledged the existence of a 'Rift' leading to a destroyed Manhattan. They assured the public that the situation was under control. *'September 9 '- Another altercation at the site of the 'Rift' left several soldiers dead. Two mutants identified as Zoe McMillan and Erik Lensherr - presumably those originating from the other Manhattan - crossed back into their own world. *'September 12' - Authorities announced that the 'Rift' in Tompkins Square Park had closed without explanation. The park remained under quarantine for several months. Public access to approximately 2.5 acres directly surrounding the site of the rift has never been restored. *'Late 2007' - The Tompkins Square Park Research Center was established on the site. Major Locations Although presumably the AU encompasses the same planet and galaxy as ours, only the island of Manhattan was ever seen by eye witnesses. Major World Differences The Tompkins Square Park AU appears to have been similar to ours. Exploration by the military showed that Manhattan island contained the same well-known landmarks and even many newer buildings. The significant confirmed differences are: *Manhattan had been almost entirely abandoned for what appears to have been a number of years. The island was in an increasing state of ruin, with signs of significant looting. *Those who remained in Manhattan appeared to be surviving by scavenging and existed mostly in small groups which were almost invariably hostile when approached. A significant portion of them showed signs of mutation. *All entrances and exits to the island had been destroyed. Bridges showed signs of tactical strikes with explosives. *The lower side of Manhattan showed signs of a great deal of violence. Several buildings had been destroyed entirely, suggesting aerial strikes, while other areas had signs of ground-based combat and minor explosive weaponry. Major Organizations *Both the NYPD and the National Guard were utilized to secure the area. *Tompkins Square Park Research Center has since been established on the site. Major People *Henry Richards was President of the United States at the time of the rift's occurence Plots & Missions Images Category:Locations